Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor which is linked between an internal combustion engine and a transmission.
Background Art
In a conventional motor, various countermeasures are performed in order to prevent electrolytic corrosion of a bearing, which is caused by a shaft current which is passed through in accordance with a shaft voltage of a rotor.
For example, a high-permeability portion is provided at a part of a shaft, whereby a shaft current is not passed through a bearing (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Moreover, an insulating ring is fitted to an outer ring of a bearing so as to be electrically insulated, whereby degradation of the bearing, which is caused by a shaft current, is prevented (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). Moreover, a part of a shaft is made of a resin (for example, refer to Patent Document 3). Furthermore, a stator is covered by a resin, whereby the stator is insulated at an outer side of the stator (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).